


and i fall heavy into your arms

by their_dark_materials



Category: FinnPoe - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Stormpilot - Fandom, The Rise of Skywalker
Genre: Both the Movie and the Novel, Canon Compliant, Co-Generals, Comfort, Feelings, Fix-It, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Hugs, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Finn (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/their_dark_materials/pseuds/their_dark_materials
Summary: Finn goes looking for Poe after the Battle of Exegol.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 20
Kudos: 204





	and i fall heavy into your arms

He stands there, gazing all around him and taking in all the relieved faces as people come together to rejoice and embrace. Finn doesn’t know why, but something inside him is clenching; an almost rhythmic pattern of constriction and release in his chest, combined with the staccato of his anxiously beating heart. 

He’d heard him, he tells himself. He’d _heard_ Poe’s voice in his ear, confirming that they’d done it. Confirming that they’d won this battle — if not the war — and that he’d meet him back at the base. Finn had felt relief then, a flood of it shooting through his system as he’d relaxed in knowing that the man he’d gotten used to speaking in his ear for the past year now, would continue to do so for much longer still. 

_Poe? Poe Dameron? You’re alive!_

It feels silly now, to let his mind wander back to that moment on Jakku, when he’d pulled himself from the wreckage of that downed TIE Fighter, still clad in his stormtrooper armour, and found no trace of the man who’d helped him escape. He’d mourned him briefly in the explosion that had followed, the only thing left of Poe Dameron being his jacket and the name he’d christened him with. The name he carries even now. (Of course, that wouldn’t be the first or last loss Finn would see in his time with the Resistance. But even then, something about that one had stung in a way seeing his friend Nines pass in front of him hadn’t; the sudden quashing of a flicker he’d first felt come alive in a dark alcove off a hallway when he’d gazed into the still-bright eyes of a captured pilot and asked him if he could get them off that ship.)

_I can fly anything._

Finn almost wants to curse Poe’s confidence now. Because that’s the kind of thing that just _invites_ disaster, isn’t it? Like the First Order somehow managing to mount some kind of last-ditch attack that takes out all their people just when they think they’ve secured victory… 

That takes out all the people he cares about.

(Finn cares about the Resistance in general, but when push comes to shove there are a few people he knows he holds closer in his heart than others. People he calls friends. People he calls family. People who he might even… _love_.)

Finn lets his gaze grow unfocused, reaching out for that feeling inside him — the one that throbs and beats with a kick and a start anytime something may be happening to Rey. (Sometimes it even flares up when a certain pilot swoops in from overhead, calming a piece of him that hadn’t known peace from the moment they’d said goodbye.)

It takes a second, but it lets him know right away: Rey is alive. And she’s flying home to him. 

To _them_ , Finn corrects. Because Poe Dameron will _also_ come back, and he’ll be by his side when they greet her. For all Finn knows, he probably already has, and Finn has to just find him in this sea of smiling, happy faces. 

_Just like last time._

Finn wanders through the crowd, eyes catching at every flash of an orange jumpsuit, but he doesn’t need longer than a second to know that no, that isn’t Poe. He just knows it as sure as the fact that the sun rises. 

He sees the back of a gold helmet, Zorii Bliss apparently making it back here safe and sound. He vaguely remembers her joining them in battle, more knowledge he’d felt than really seen in the midst of everything. But then again, as Leia had once said, the Force does work in mysterious ways. 

_Then why won’t it show me where Poe is?_

The longer he stares at Zorii, the more he feels that little bit of a _twist_ inside him at the sight of her, the same one he’d first felt when he’d seen Poe walk off with her… and the same one he’d felt when he’d learned the man he’d been working closely with for a year, the man he trusted with his life before he’d even known him, had been a _spice runner_. 

“There’s a story there. I promise,” Poe had reassured him during a brief moment on the Falcon when they’d been coming back from Kijimi. Finn had sat next to him at their Dejarik table and just nodded quietly, because this is Poe, and there usually _is_ a story there. 

Like how he’d ended up being the face of the Resistance’s recruitment posters. Yes, he had been the New Republic Naval Academy’s best pilot at the time, but no fewer than Jess, Snap, and _Leia_ _herself_ had implied that they’d decided to take the pilots’ running joke seriously and actually commissioned Yolo Ziff to take promotional photos of him for them. The fact that it had been one of the windiest days on the base, thus resulting in Poe sporting perfectly tousled hair and shining bright eyes in all of them, had simply been a marvellous coincidence. (“It’s crazy,” Poe had shrugged bashfully when Chewie had pulled up one of them: a flickering hologram featuring Poe posing resolutely on a ladder next to his X-wing, his eyes fixed determinedly on the distance as his curls blew in the wind. “But lots of people did sign up, which you know, is always great for the Resistance.” He’d then chuckled and added. “We definitely need the people.” Finn hadn’t said anything at the time, just stared at the flickering image; at how bright the determination blazed in Poe’s eyes as he continued to gaze into the distance. He’d understood in that moment why people would be willing to risk their lives for this photo alone, why people would want to follow Poe Dameron into battle. What’s actually crazy is that the poster had barely managed to capture the reality that is Poe Dameron in the flesh. But Finn hadn’t said that to the man seated next to him.) 

A quick check reveals that Poe is nowhere near Zorii right now. So that twist within Finn rests easy. Not that it would act up too much even if he was, Poe had all but reassured him that he had no interest in leaving this war — or Finn’s side. Even if he hadn’t really said that last part in so many words. Though with Poe, it’s hard not to feel it. 

Now, of course, all Finn feels is the gaping hole in his chest. So he does his best to continue his quest, trying not to be mindful of the seconds ticking by, and all the people he’s seeing be reunited. 

He’s just about to go find Rose to ask her if she can patch him in, when it finally happens. 

The crowd parts. There’s a flash of orange. Finn’s heart stops and his system starts to reboot, his heart beating harder and faster. 

He watches as a head of dark curls stands facing away from him, eyes no doubt searching for something too. Finn doesn’t need him to turn to confirm that it is Poe. He’s stared at it enough times by now; seated in the Falcon’s pilot seat, leading them up a hill at Pasana, or even laying on a bunk in their shared room at the base, turned away and deep in slumber, the breath moving in and out of him in gentle snores. 

When Poe spins to face him, it’s just like in another one of those old holos Finn had watched on a loop, mentally thanking Yolo with each replay. Poe raises a finger and points at him, a kind of confirmation of his own. Like he too had been searching for Finn all this time. Something in him warms. 

_Poe? Poe Dameron? You’re alive!_

His feet cross that short distance within a matter of seconds, long strides working to bring him closer to Poe as fast as possible, even as his eyes remain locked on the pilot's face, looking for a hint of hidden pain or injury — anything that might belie his possibly losing him. Thankfully, there’s none of that. Just the same relief reflected back in those dark brown eyes, as well as a _softness_ he has yet to put a name to. (He’s seen it crop up in Poe’s gaze from time to time, a warm tenderness tinged with a hint of disbelief. Like he can’t believe what’s happening. For some reason, it’s always aimed at Finn, usually when he thinks he’s not looking or hasn’t noticed. But Finn has, and some part of him wants as much of it as he can take. He just never has the words to ask for it.)

Poe’s free arm is already up and open for a hug, so the second Finn reaches him he’s enveloped in it, his own arms coming up to wrap around Poe, holding him as tightly to him as he can without hurting him. 

It shouldn’t matter much, but the second he feels Poe’s face press into his neck — his soft exhale tickling the back of Finn’s neck — it’s like he can breathe again, his lungs finally filling and working at full capacity. He’s grown to love hugs during his time with the Resistance, and that’s in no small part thanks to Poe, the other man quite tactile with his affection right from the first time they’d met again, both breathless from running up to each other across the tarmac. 

_It’s funny_ , Finn thinks as he closes his eyes and feels his heartbeat tick down to neutral. The relief he feels now is as strong as he’d felt then, if anything, it’s only grown stronger. 

They sway in place, partly from the momentum caused by the force of their hug, partly because Finn can’t quite keep still. Not when he’s this happy to see Poe again; to hug him, to hold him, to breathe him all in. He wants to once again commit this moment to memory. 

Poe smells like Poe; sweat and engine fuel and the faintest trace of some aftershave made from a flower that grows at his family’s home on Yavin IV, one he’s always promising to show Finn when all this is over, the scent constantly filling up their shared quarters. 

He also _feels_ like Poe; warm, solid, and strong, his old flight suit giving him a slight heft that makes Finn feel safe, like the more of Poe there is to hold on in the world, the easier it might all get. (Not that he’s thinking about Poe’s size right now. No, his focus is squarely on Poe’s arm wrapped around his shoulder, pinning Finn to him as hard as he himself is squeezing back — all, while Poe keeps breathing in nice and deep, like the terror he’d kept at bay, is finally bleeding out of him.)

He even moves like Poe; an easy rhythm to their sway, as they shift their weight from one foot to the other in tandem, almost like the two of them are dancing. Even Poe’s injured arm, held safely in a sling and pinned between their chests, is moving up and down as their breaths start to match slowly. 

When they do break apart, it feels too short, but Finn isn’t complaining as Poe’s hand slides up the back of his neck, his fingers threading through Finn’s hair as he gently cups his neck; as if he wants to ensure he can look into Finn’s eyes as clearly as possible. Like he’s trying to ascertain the truth in each answer. 

“Are you okay?” His voice is soft and filled with concern. 

Finn’s cheeks warm. He’d almost forgotten how he’d risked his life back on Exegol, ready to once again sacrifice himself for the cause. Ready to once again ensure that no one would suffer the pain the First Order had inflicted on him, and Jannah, and on others like them, having already lost one set of people they’d cared about. 

_I am now_ , Finn wants to say, nodding reassuringly. But all that comes out is, “Yeah… You?” 

Poe barks a laugh and it fills his whole chest. Finn can feel it as he slides a hand up the other man’s chest and squeezes his shoulder, his way of grounding both of them. 

“Yeah, I am.” 

Now it’s Poe’s turn to nod. He smiles and bites his lip, and suddenly _that’s_ all Finn can think about. His concern and relief once again giving way to his steadily growing fascination with Poe’s lips over this last year. Though right now, he’d just like to feel them on his own, kissing him like he’d seen several people do so far, including Commander D’Acy and her wife. 

“Good,” Finn swallows, grateful his voice doesn’t wobble as Poe’s thumb strokes through his hair. He’s never been more grateful his blushes are almost virtually undetectable. Though sometimes he thinks Poe can sense them. 

He clears his throat and adds, “We’re going to need our General.” 

Poe’s eyes light up and Finn smiles wide, pleased the pilot can be so pleased with something as small as this. Like it actually means something to have _Finn_ call him that. (Finn tries not to think about the way Poe’s eyes had shuttered on that moon near Endor, when he’d said the pilot wasn’t anything like Leia. He’d said it in the heat of the moment, not quite meaning to hurt him. But he knows he did in the worst way. So if it’ll make up for that, he’ll say it as much as Poe wants, calling him by the title he’s always meant to have.) 

“Luckily, I’m not the only one,” Poe’s saying, and Finn’s brought back, back to the happiness and relief of this moment. “Isn’t that right… _General_?” 

Finn can feel his grin split his face open wide, as he thrills at the sound of that title like he has been since the moment Poe bequeathed it to him, yet another in a long list of presents from the other man. He revels in the joy Poe always takes in greeting _him_ like that. A stormtrooper turned Resistance _General_. 

Before he can stop himself, his mind drifts onwards, to the thought of having to pick up all these pieces. They’d focused on winning this war for so long, he doesn’t think any of them planned for what came after. (Well, maybe Leia had. But they can’t turn to her for help with it.) 

“It’s going to be a lot of work,” Finn tells Poe, the worry creeping in. They can’t afford to repeat the mistakes of last time.

“And we’ll do that together too,” Poe reassures him calmly, like he knows it will. He’s so confident Finn can’t help but start to believe him. “Just like we did all of this.” 

Poe looks around to drive his point home. Finn turns to see what he’s looking at — all while noting that Poe’s thumb continues its stroking. 

All around them, the celebration continues: Rose running into Chewie’s arms as he picks her up in a hug. Jess and Karé catching up with Connix. Even BB-8 seems to be conversing with D-0, their exchange looking quite animated. 

When Finn looks back, Poe’s smiling at him as if he knows his point has already been made. 

Finn rolls his eyes and nods, because yeah, it has. But then he adds, lifting his hand from Poe’s shoulder to poke at his chest. 

“You just don’t want to do the paperwork.” 

Poe grins, pleased with himself. “Can you blame me? There’s gonna be a lot of it.”

“Yeah, well, it’s a general’s job,” Finn retorts warmly. The way Poe’s eyes crinkle when he says that is worth it. 

“Most generals delegate.” He suggests cheekily a minute later, his hand dropping from Finn’s head to gently punch him in the shoulder. Finn would miss it more if he wasn’t focused on that teasing note in Poe’s voice right now, the one he didn’t know he missed so bitterly until this very moment.

“Oh yeah?” Finn snorts, feeling playful himself. All that time spent on missions with Poe having paid off. “And who’s going to be willing to take on all that work?”

Before Poe can respond there’s a loud _clang_ from somewhere behind him, followed by the familiar voice of C-3PO: “Oh R2, do be careful. We don’t have the equipment to spare like that!”

He doesn’t have to use the Force to read Poe’s mind. The other man is already smirking as he declares, “C-3PO.”

“C-3PO.” Finn says it at the same time, but his voice definitely sounds less than impressed with this solution. Not that it affects Poe’s confidence. Of course, there’s little that can when he gets this way, Finn learned that the first — and only — time they beat Chewie at Dejarik.

They share a look and smile again. Finn shakes his head, those encroaching worries having dissipated before they could really take hold. Before they could make him question everything. 

Looking at Poe, the future isn’t so scary. But Finn doesn’t know how to tell him that. Though based on the look on Poe’s face, he’s aware of it. 

Before he can say anything else, something _thumps_ in his chest. It’s followed quickly by the sound of an X-Wing flying in from overhead. Finn smiles the second he spots it.

_Rey._

When he turns to look back at Poe, the other man’s smiling knowingly at him. “Come on, let’s go get her.”

For all their friction, and the times they’ve tugged him in between them, Finn knows Poe loves Rey as much as he does. Leia’d even called them siblings once. (“They’re more alike than either of them knows. And too stubborn to acknowledge that,” she’d said once after the two of them had had a shouting match over how to fix the Falcon, both attempting to bring Finn into it at various points, before he’d finally left with Chewie.) 

Finn nods, as Poe turns to leave, but then he remembers something, a look in Poe’s eye. And a question posed when they thought they possibly might die. 

He reaches out and grabs Poe’s free arm. Poe immediately stops in his tracks and turns to look at him.

“About what I wanted to tell Rey…” Finn begins, not quite knowing how to begin. Something about all this feels too personal still. And he doesn’t know if he’s ready to tell Poe. (He knows the pilot still has nightmares from his interrogation with Kylo Ren. How can he tell him he’s manifesting his own force sensitivity, though instead of mostly wielding lightsabers, he’s occasionally reading people’s thoughts. Though he’s yet to hear a stray thought come out of Poe's mind.)

Poe must sense his hesitation because he just smiles warmly and shakes his head. 

“You can tell me later,” he says gently, not as bothered as he’d been back on Pasana or when they’d faced Hux. “We’ve got all the time in the world now.” 

He says it with that same confidence again, and again, Finn knows it to be true. There’s no more war to get in between them again. At least not if they can help it.

Finn smiles in relief and nods at Poe, before taking his lead and heading towards Rey, the force guiding them through the crowd towards her like a compass. 

Poe stays close by his side, his uninjured hand drifting to the small of Finn’s back. Any lingering worries start to fade away with each step they take forward together.

_Rey is back._

_Poe is safe._

They have all the time in the world now. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a rough time, life-wise lately so I haven't written much, or really written any of the stories I've wanted to. But then I saw a gifset of an alternate take of the hug from the last movie and read that snipped from the movie's novelisation and just needed to write something that spoke to Finn's feelings and how he might have felt while searching for Poe and Rey amidst all the celebration. 
> 
> This is my first time writing for this pair, even though I have had a bunch of headcanons for them. Do let me know if you have any thoughts, comments, questions or concerns. Otherwise, just hit me up on tumblr or twitter under @rustandruin. 
> 
> Hopefully, I'll write some more stuff for this ship, as I do love these characters dearly.


End file.
